Superman
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Eu queria ter o superman  para sempre, mesmo que ele não fosse um herói.
1. Prólogo

Escrita para:

**III Challenge da Solidão do Marauder's Map.** Itens: _*Criar um amigo imaginário (Bônus: Se quando adulto a pessoa ainda se comunicar com ele) e *Chuva_

**Projeto And the sky was all Violet, da Sessão Violeta do 6v.** Situação: _Pansy nunca foi amiga/namorada de Draco._

**Projeto Império Violeta, da **Sessão Violeta do 6v** . **Música: _Superman, Five For Fighting._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Se a pessoa que inventou esses personagens lesse isso, ia querer me matar pelo que fiz a eles aqui.

**AVISO: Não leia se você é sensível a drama, sexo, decepções de todos os tipos, lágrimas, sangue de maneira simbólica, Pansy anti-social e OOC, Blaise fofo e coisas do gênero.**

* * *

><p>Chovia.<p>

Ela estava sentada na cama, de frente para a janela. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas seus lábios moviam silenciosa e rapidamente, como se estivesse contando. Ele sabia, no entanto, que ela não estava contando. Ela estava falando, mas tão baixo e tão rápido que as palavras se misturavam, e era impossível encontrar algum significado nelas.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a, apesar de ela não parecer perceber. Seus olhos continuaram fechados e seus lábios continuaram a dizer coisas inaudíveis. Até que ela suspirou e, nesse suspiro, ele conseguiu identificar uma única palavra:

-Superman.

Ele não entendeu o que ela dizer com isso, e não teve a chance de perguntar. Ela adormeceu em seus braços.

**I can't stand to fly**  
><strong>I'm not that naive<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Agradecimentos:<span> **Myara**: Por ter me dado o plot com seu Chall, a inspiração com suas mensagens, e seu apoio sempre. **Karen**: Pela betagem. Sei que te dei muito trabalho, e estou grata por ter dedicado seu tempo à essa fic. **Schaala**: Porque ela é a Shaala e me inspira em cada palavra. Ponto.****Miih e Narcisa**: **Por me tornarem uma Violeta.


	2. Capítulo 1

****Disclaimer:** **Se a pessoa que inventou esses personagens lesse isso, ia querer me matar pelo que fiz a eles aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't stand to fly<strong>  
><strong>I'm not that naive<strong>

Minha vida parecia fácil a quem olhava de fora. Eu sabia que todos pensavam assim, que me olhavam como se eu tivesse tudo. E eu realmente tinha tudo, aos olhos deles. Dinheiro, beleza, inteligência, status. Mas o que são todas essas coisas quando não se tem o que quer? Não que eu mesma soubesse o que queria, eu só sentia que faltava algo. Alguma imperfeição talvez.

**I'm just out to find**

Quando eu era criança, meus pais me incentivavam a brincar com outras crianças. Eu, porém, sempre me negava. Olhava para elas e achava que eu era especial. Diferente. Novamente, eu estava certa. Eu era diferente. Não conseguia ficar horas no parque correndo sob sol escaldante. Muito menos passava as tardes vestindo as bonecas que meus pais tão insistentemente tentavam me dar. Preferia ficar sozinha no meu quarto olhando a chuva escorrer pela janela, porque parecia o único momento em que me sentia bem. Cada vez mais, eu mergulhava no fundo de mim mesma e, como não conseguia me projetar para os outros, criei minha própria imagem. Apenas para mim.

Ele era o único que me entendia. O único que falava comigo ignorando o fato de que eu não era como os outros. Fitava-me com seus olhos violetas intensamente. Eu via a verdade neles.

**The better part of me**

Lembro-me quando o encontrei pela primeira vez. Foi numa tarde chuvosa e eu olhava a tempestade que acontecia lá fora. As árvores pareciam continuar em pé por um fio e o vento batia forte contra o vidro da minha janela. Meu quarto estava escuro, sendo iluminado apenas por um ou outro relâmpago que riscava o céu. E eu então ele apareceu.

-Quem é você? – Perguntei, na voz inocente dos meus seis anos.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama e colocou uma mão no meu ombro. Aqueles olhos violetas olharam no fundo dos meus e ele não precisou responder. Eu sabia quem era. Vi sua foto num jornal amassado que encontrei entre as coisas de meu pai, enquanto procurava um tinteiro para colocar gotas de chuva. Só que, na foto, ele era apenas um bebê. Agora, ele tinha a minha idade.

-Pode me chamam de Superman. – Respondeu, sua voz igualmente inocente.

-Superman? Mas esse não é o seu nome. – Teimei.

Ele sorriu.

-Pode não ser o meu nome, mas é o que eu significo para você, Pansy.

Vinquei a testa.

-Como você sabe o meu nome?

-Eu sou parte de você agora.

Fitei-o por mais alguns momentos. Então levei minha pequena mão até sua testa, afastando algumas mechas de cabelo negro para revelar uma cicatriz com o mesmo formato dos relâmpagos lá fora. E eu soube o que aquilo significava.

-Superman. – Murmurei.

**I'm more than a bird**

_-Mas eu não consigo entender o que está acontecendo com ela!_

_Blaise passou as mãos pelos cabelos curtos e pretos, desesperado. Olhou mais uma vez para Pansy, deitada na cama._

_-O senhor deve se acalmar. – O médico falou suavemente, colocando uma mão no ombro do negro e virando-o para si. – Ela ficará bem. – Houve uma pausa antes que ele acrescentasse - Eventualmente._

_-Eventualmente? – A voz do moreno estava exasperada.– Como poderei lidar com ela apenas eventualmente?_

_O médico suspirou._

_-Não há nada que eu possa fazer. – Ele também olhou para a garota. – Algo aconteceu e ela simplesmente se fechou dentro de si mesma. E não somos nós que iremos tirá-la de lá. Ela deverá lidar com isso sozinha._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Obrigada pelas reviews no Prólogo. Amo vocês! ^^


	3. Capítulo 2

****Disclaimer:** **Se a pessoa que inventou esses personagens lesse isso, ia querer me matar pelo que fiz a eles aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm more than a plane<strong>

Conforme eu cresci, o Superman cresceu comigo.

Ele não vinha, porém, me visitar todo o dia. Apenas quando eu precisava dele. Porque, na maioria das vezes, eu estava acostumada a ficar sozinha. Eu gostava da solidão que me cercava. Sabia que eu mesma era o suficiente para me fazer companhia. Só que às vezes precisava falar para alguém tudo o que pensava nas horas dentro de mim. E era quando o Superman vinha.

**I'm more than some pretty face beside a train**

Sempre estava chovendo. Ele me disse certa vez que só viria na chuva, pois era quando eu precisava dele. Eu lhe respondi que gostava da chuva. Ele disse que também gostava. Olhei para o raio na testa dele.

-Sabe do que mais gosto na chuva? – Ele assentiu, mas continuei do mesmo jeito. – Dos raios.

Nós nos encaramos por alguns minutos, eu perdida nos misteriosos olhos violetas. Não entendia como alguém poderia ter olhos daquela cor. Parecia impossível. Olhei novamente para a cicatriz entre os cabelos negros.

-Por que você tem um raio na testa?

Ele não soube responder.

**And it's not easy to be me**

Quando eu tinha nove anos, meu pai me levou para conhecer um homem. Eu não gostei dele no início.

Sentava-se atrás de uma mesa, fitando-me por detrás de óculos grandes e redondos. Seus olhos cinzentos eram bondosos, e seu cabelo branco me lembrava do meu avô, mas eu ainda não me sentia segura.

Passamos horas com ele naquele dia. Conversamos bastante. Ele me perguntou muitas coisas sobre a minha vida. O que eu fazia, o que pensava, do que gostava. Quem eram meus amigos.

-Superman. – Respondi prontamente.

-Como? – O homem parecia confuso.

-Superman. – Repeti.

Ele suspirou. Disse para o meu pai que finalmente começava a me entender.

Tive que vê-lo todos os dias, a partir de então. Meu pai me deixava com ele, aconselhando-me a ouví-lo. E eu ouvia. Ouvia as coisas que ele me dizia, e prestava atenção nas que ele me mostrava.

Com o tempo, comecei a entender o que se passava dentro de mim. Comecei a entender o meu mundo e o mundo fora de mim como coisas opostas.

Com o tempo, o Superman não aparecia mais.

**I wish that I could cry**  
><strong>Fall upon my knees<strong>

Durante dois anos, não ouvi nenhuma notícia do Superman. Na verdade, quase cheguei a esquecê-lo. Mudei muito também, porque os dias que passava trancada na sala com o Doutor abriram a minha mente para o mundo. Um dia, resolvi correr no parque com outras crianças. No outro, esperava ansiosamente pelo Natal para ganhar uma boneca. Tudo parecia tão _normal._ Já nem era mais eu mesma.

Então, percebi uma coisa. Apesar de estar cercada por pessoas, eu ainda me sentia sozinha. Eu brincava, ria, me divertia, conversava. Por dentro, porém, estava vazia. Sozinha.  
>Mais uma vez, o tempo me ensinou a conviver com essa sensação.<p>

Assim, aos onze anos, como toda criança bruxa, recebi a carta de Hogwarts. Por algum tempo, minha família estava com medo de que eu fosse um aborto, já que demorei para manifestar magia. Apenas quando comecei as sessões com o Doutor foi que ela realmente surgiu. Ninguém soube explicar, mas eu sabia que tinha relação com o Superman. Só nunca iria admitir.

**Find a way to lie**  
><strong>'Bout a home I'll never see<strong>

Antes de ir para a escola, meus pais me apresentaram um garoto. Seu nome era Blaise Zabini. Assim como eu, ele pertencia a uma família rica e nobre e estava indo para Hogwarts. Logo, ficamos _amigos._ Demorou algum tempo para eu me acostumar com o conceito de um amigo. _Real._

Blaise era tão diferente de mim que talvez tenha sido por isso que funcionou. Ele parecia vivo. Divertido, engraçado, carinhoso. Sempre sorridente. Não havia como não sorrir perto de Blaise e achei que ele poderia me fazer ser normal, se ficássemos algum tempo juntos.

Então chegou o dia. O Expresso de Hogwarts jazia ali, há alguns metros de mim, imponente. A fumaça que expelia dificultava uma visão clara dos arredores, mas consegui ver o vulto escuro que era Blaise saindo das sombras.

-Ei! – Ele chamou, aproximando-se. – Preparada?

Assenti, distraída.

-Ainda não sei... – Completei. – Mas terei que descobrir logo, não é?

Olhei para ele e Blaise sorriu.

-Ah, vamos nos divertir, Pansy! Pode ter certeza!

Novamente, concordei. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Talvez fosse até divertido. Ele se aproximou um pouco de mim, inclinando a cabeça para frente. Sussurrou:

-Eu estava ouvindo uma família de ruivos conversar lá trás... – Ele olhou em volta e baixou um pouco mais o tom de voz. – E eles estavam dizendo que Harry Potter está no trem. Ele vai para Hogwarts! Com a gente!

Blaise me olhou com expectativa, mas eu não estava mais prestando atenção nele. Tudo o que ocupava a minha mente era a chuva. A chuva, um par de olhos violetas e os dias solitários da minha infância trancada no meu quarto. Fazia quase um ano e meio que eu não pensava mais nisso. No começo, foi difícil aceitar que o Superman não me visitava mais, mas eu superei. Não podia voltar a pensar no assunto. Ainda mais naquele momento.

-Pansy! – Blaise sacudiu meu ombro. – Você ainda está aqui?

Ele sabia que eu era distraída, e constantemente fazia brincadeiras sobre isso, entretanto, não sabia dos meus problemas quando era mais nova. Fitei-o, tentando parecer descontraída, como se aquilo não importasse.

-Ele é o garoto que perdeu os pais, né?

-É. – Ele concordou, ainda falando baixo. – E também derrotou o Lord.

Eu já ouvira falar no Lord. Meu pai e seus amigos sempre falavam sobre _Ele_ com adoração.

-E onde Harry Potter está agora? – Perguntei.

Blaise deu de ombros.

-Em algum lugar do trem. Mas o veremos em Hogwarts. Vem...

Segui-o para dentro do veículo, acenando para os meus pais. Pus um sorriso no rosto e parecia como qualquer outra criança à minha volta. A diferença era que, por dentro, eu pensava em como o verdadeiro Harry Potter iria parecer. Principalmente, eu pensava nos olhos. Não conseguia imaginá-los de outra cor, senão violeta.

**It may sound absurd**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Obrigada, novamente, pelas reviews maravilhosas! ^^ Por causa delas, vou postar com mais frequência daqui para frente e os capítulos serão um pouco maiores. Até logo! :)


	4. Capítulo 3

****Disclaimer:** **Se a pessoa que inventou esses personagens lesse isso, ia querer me matar pelo que fiz a eles aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>It may sound absurd<strong>

_-Pansy? – Blaise chamou, acariciando os cabelos dela._

_Ela abriu os olhos e eles fitaram lugar nenhum por um momento. A respiração suave deles e a chuva batendo na janela eram os únicos sons ecoando pelo quarto. Ela o encarou e encontrou um olhar preocupado._

_-Não devia se preocupar tanto comigo. – Falou com a voz fraca._

_Ele deu um sorriso triste._

_-Não posso deixá-la._

_Ela também sorriu, um sorriso de gratidão. Lentamente, esforçou-se para sentar na cama, apoiando as mãos no colchão para sustentar o peso do corpo. Olhou fixamente para ele, como se tentasse decorar suas feições. Suspirou._

_-Queria te amar tanto quanto você me ama. – Sussurrou, passando a mão pelo rosto dele._

_Ele olhou para baixo, pegando a mão dela que estava em seu rosto. Silêncio caiu sobre eles novamente. Nenhum dos dois queria continuar a conversa, entrar em assuntos delicados. Mas isso precisava ser feito em algum momento. Blaise levantou o olhar._

_-Pansy... – O tom dele era carinhoso, porém cauteloso. – O que aconteceu com você? Você não era assim antes da Guerra, antes..._

_Ela sacudiu a cabeça._

_-Eu sempre fui assim._

_Mesmo sem olhá-lo diretamente, Pansy sabia que ele não acreditava nela. Ele, como todos os outros, acreditava que ela havia enlouquecido. Ninguém conhecera a velha Pansy. E ninguém sabia que uma parte dela ainda estava intacta, desde sua infância._

_-Eu... não entendo... – Blaise falou, desesperado. – Você precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo! É a única maneira de ajudá-la!_

_Ela ficou quieta por alguns minutos, olhando a chuva escorrendo pela janela. Por um momento, viu a silhueta de um garoto contra o céu cinza claro. Soube então o que fazer._

_-Blaise... Naquela gaveta. – Pediu, apontando para a gaveta em questão, do outro lado do quarto. – Há uma chave. Guarde-a._

_-Por quê? – Ele perguntou, levantando e atravessando o quarto._

_Pansy olhou novamente para o garoto parado ao lado de sua janela. Ele sorriu-lhe, e ela retribuiu o sorriso._

_-Você saberá quando chegar a hora._

**But don't be naïve**

Harry Potter era um garoto estranho. Baixinho, magricela, que usava óculos. Eu nunca o imaginara de óculos. Em outras características, porém, minha imaginação acertou. Os cabelos negros despenteados, a cicatriz, o ar descontraído e, ao mesmo tempo, tão preocupado com o mundo.

E os olhos. Eram eles que mais me chamavam atenção. As pessoas diziam que eram verdes. Se eu olhasse fixamente dentro deles por vários minutos, confesso que até veria um brilho esverdeado. Mas, para mim, eles ainda eram violeta. Aquele violeta estranho.

Eu não esperava me tornar amiga do garoto. Talvez bem fundo dentro de mim, eu até quisesse, mas não admitiria. O destino nos colocou de lados opostos e foi melhor assim. Eu e Blaise na _Slytherin_, com outros garotos _pure-blood_. Potter (pois era como eu o chamava agora) com seu amigo ruivo e a _mudblood_ na _Gryffindor_.

Assim, aprendi a deixar meu passado de lado e honrar meu nome e minha casa na missão de infernizar a vida dele.

**Even heroes have the right to bleed**

Seis anos passaram muito rápido. Eu não pensava mais no Potter como o amigo que minha imaginação infantil criou. Pensava nele apenas como o herói metido à besta. Era divertido fazer piada dele nos corredores, juntar-me aos garotos para incomodá-lo e irritá-lo apenas para ver sua face vermelha e sua mão voar para o bolso à procura da varinha. Aprendi a ignorar os olhos violetas, tentando me concentrar no reflexo verde, mesmo que eles ainda me assombrassem à noite.

Também aprendi a _conviver_ com as pessoas. Apenas conviver. Entendi que eu não nasci para ter amigos. Blaise estava sempre ao meu lado; porém, por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia retribuir o amor dele. Ele sabia disso, mas não se importava, desde que me tivesse em seus braços. Acho que nunca conseguirei agradecê-lo pelo que me fez.

E até Blaise entendeu quando comecei a me afastar dele. Ele me deixou ir, mesmo sem saber por que eu já não tolerava mais seus beijos e carinhos. Eu me sinto estúpida por ter permitido que tal coisa acontecesse. Devia ter ficado com Blaise. Ele era meu porto seguro.

**I may be disturbed**

Não sei exatamente quando começou. Só me lembro que, de repente, Potter estava me olhando diferente. Um misto de interesse e curiosidade estava em seus olhos, junto com a raiva e irritação que lhe causava apenas por eu ser uma _Slytherin_. Eu fingia não perceber, a princípio. Ignorava o fato de que ele estava se apiedando de mim e que o reflexo esverdeado estava cada vez mais difícil de encontrar.

Ainda assim, lembro-me perfeitamente da primeira vez que tivemos um contato amistoso. Alguns garotos _Slytherin_ brigaram com Potter e seus amigos e ele tentou defender a _mudblood_ desviando um feitiço para si - um feitiço deixou sua pele com estranho tom azulado e seus cabelos tingidos de rosa. Fui encarregada por _Flitwick_ de levá-lo à enfermaria, pois os demais Gryffindors ficaram retidos com o professor.

Madame Pomfrey deu uma poção qualquer ao Potter, e pediu-me para fazer-lhe companhia por algum tempo enquanto ela buscava um sei-lá-o-quê fortalecedor para o garoto. Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos, até que eu, estupidamente, falei algo do qual me arrependi. Não estava pensando, apenas saiu pela minha boca.

-Você devia parar de tentar ser o Superman.

-O quê? – Ele franziu a testa.

-Superman.

Sorri-lhe irônica, pretendendo ser mais uma brincadeira.

Ambos sabíamos que não era.

**But won't you concede?**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Agradeço, novamente, as reviews maravilhosas que me incentivam a escrever cada dia mais. Peço desculpa pela demora, planejava postar esse capítulo há muito tempo mas, devido a uma série de infortúnios na minha vida pessoal, acabei atrasando aqui. Obrigada pela paciência|

**N/A 2: **Para quem já leu a fic completa no Marauder's Map, aviso que o final da versão postada aqui será diferente - com explicações e cenas a mais. ;)

**N/A 3:** A **Myara** fez uma capa linda para essa fic, que está no meu profile, para quem quiser conferir. Obrigada, Mya!


	5. Capítulo 4

****Disclaimer:** **Se a pessoa que inventou esses personagens lesse isso, ia querer me matar pelo que fiz a eles aqui.

* * *

><p><span>RECAPITULANDO...<span>

_Madame Pomfrey deu uma poção qualquer ao Potter, e pediu-me para fazer-lhe companhia por algum tempo enquanto ela buscava um sei-lá-o-quê fortalecedor para o garoto. Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos, até que eu, estupidamente, falei algo do qual me arrependi. Não estava pensando, apenas saiu pela minha boca._

_-Você devia parar de tentar ser o Superman._

_-O quê? – Ele franziu a testa._

_-Superman._

_Sorri-lhe irônica, pretendendo ser mais uma brincadeira._

_Ambos sabíamos que não era._

* * *

><p><strong>But won't you concede?<strong>

Dia após dia, Potter incrivelmente começou a aparecer mais na minha vida. Esbarrávamos nos corredores, comíamos no mesmo horário, saíamos ao mesmo tempo para tomar sol no jardim. Encontrei-o uma vez no Corujal. Trocamos algumas palavras. Surpreendentemente amigáveis.

Chegamos ao ponto em que eu já não implicava mais com ele, por mais estranho que meus colegas achassem.

-Pansy, você está com pena do Potter? – Blaise me perguntou, quando lhe disse que devia parar com as brincadeiras idiotas.

-Não. – Era mentira, é claro. – Só acho que essas idiotices não têm fundamento.

Ele bufou.

-Claro. – Disse, entre dentes.

Revirei os olhos e me afastei como fazia ultimamente. Afastava-me cada vez mais do que era real, mergulhando dentro de mim. Mais uma vez. Voltei para o meu mundo, onde só existia eu. Estava sozinha, de novo. E já não me importava.

Potter, ao contrário de Blaise, parecia fazer parte do meu dia-a-dia. Eu mudei novamente minha imagem sobre _The Boy Who Lived_. Ele já não era o herói metido à besta, mas ainda não voltara a ser o Superman.

Era Harry. Apenas Harry. Harry que bagunçava o cabelo quando estava nervoso, que ria abobado quando achava algo engraçado, que lançava um ou outro olhar furtivo a mim de vez em quando. Harry que me cumprimentava silenciosamente quando passava por mim, que me mandava notas rabiscadas com lugares para nos encontrarmos, que conversava timidamente comigo quando via uma oportunidade. E, nesse Harry, vi um amigo. De verdade.

_Biblioteca depois das 10. -HP._

Era simples, nossa relação. Não nos sentíamos tão à vontade com o outro, eram apenas cortesias e delicadezas. Conversas formais e superficiais. Por que, então, todo o trabalho? Talvez porque eu precisasse dele, realmente. E vice-versa.

-Harry?

Chamei baixinho, embrenhando-me nas estantes empoeiradas.

-Aqui.

Ele saiu das sombras, carregando uma pilha de livros e pergaminhos.

-Por que tudo isso? – Perguntei, ajudando-o a deslocar o material para a mesa mais próxima.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros, bagunçando-os. Fitou-me atentamente, como se estivesse decidindo se deveria ou não me contar alguma coisa.

-Hum... bem, preciso descobrir algo.

Assenti.

-Quer ajuda?

Ele suspirou.

-Queria que pudesse me ajudar.

Sustentamos o olhar por alguns segundos, e ele exibiu o sorriso triste que sempre me dava. Compreendi-o naquele momento. Entendi que havia algo que ele devia esconder de todos.

No fundo, ele se sentia sozinho. Como eu.

Talvez seja por isso que desejávamos algo a mais.

**Even heroes have the right to dream**

-Pansy?

Ouvi o murmúrio dele e me virei, fitando seu vulto. Ele deu um passo para frente e um feixe de luz iluminou seu rosto. Estava nervoso, percebi, mas não era algo anormal. Afinal, era um grande dia. Seu uniforme vermelho e dourado estava perfeitamente alinhado, listrado de sombra e luz por causa das arquibancadas acima de nós. Ele revirava a vassoura nas mãos, tentando não me encarar.

-Boa sorte. – Desejei. – Mesmo que não eu queira que ganhe.

Ele soltou um riso fraco.

-Obrigado.

Nosso olhar se cruzou e fitei os olhos violetas – eles nunca estiveram tão violetas quanto naquele momento. Ficamos séculos ali, até que nos aproximamos, lentamente, e grudamos nossos lábios. A princípio, nenhum dos dois teve coragem de evoluir, de forma que o beijo ficou infantil e sem jeito. Passado o choque inicial, porém, começamos a mover nossos lábios em sincronia, invadindo a boca um do outro com a língua, descobrindo novos sabores e sensações.

O beijo dele era diferente do beijo de Blaise ou de qualquer outro garoto que eu tivesse beijado. Era mais urgente, simples e mais... molhado? Sim, parecia mais molhado. Como a chuva que escorria na minha janela. Como as lágrimas que muitas vezes marcaram meu rosto depois daquele beijo. E gostei. Gostei das sensações, da textura de seus lábios. Gostei também das descargas elétricas que desceram por meu corpo a partir daquele toque. _Como se um raio tivesse me atingido._

Entendi que o amava, e isso tornava a minha vida mais complicada do que quando ignorava esse fato.

**And it's not easy to be me**


	6. Capítulo 5

****Disclaimer:** **Se a pessoa que inventou esses personagens lesse isso, ia querer me matar pelo que fiz a eles aqui.

**AVISO: M/NC-17 e coisinhas assim nesse capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>And it's not easy to be me<strong>

-É loucura, não é? – Harry murmurou. Franzi a testa, indicando que não estava entendendo. Ele revirou os olhos, completando: - O que estamos fazendo.

Suspirei. Estávamos deitados no chão de uma sala de aula vazia. Seu corpo nu estava colado ao meu, seus braços apertando minha cintura enquanto minha cabeça estava apoiada em seu peito. Um lençol fino de seda branca cobria apenas a parte baixo de nossos corpos, e não era o suficiente para impedir que o frio da noite me atingisse. A chuva batia na janela com força, fazendo tremer sua frágil estrutura de madeira. Como sempre, um ou outro relâmpago cortava o céu, jogando uma luz intensa sobre as carteiras desorganizadas e nossas roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

-Se não estiver bom para você assim, pode desistir. – Tentei não encará-lo, olhando fixamente para o teto metros acima da minha cabeça.

Harry apoiou-se no cotovelo, e senti seus olhos no meu rosto. Podia jurar que sua expressão estava desapontada, senão ofendida.

-Eu nunca desistiria. – Sua voz era calma, mas grave. – Sempre penso que se alguém fosse desistir, seria você.

Não pude me controlar mais e procurei os olhos violeta. Não sabia o que dizer para ele. A verdade é que eu tinha certeza que não desistiria, mas nunca diria isso. Preferia ficar quieta, apenas observando suas feições. Levei minha mão direita vagarosamente até sua testa, tocando de leve a cicatriz.

-Sempre gostei de raios. – Falei, e ele olhou-me interrogativamente. – Desde que era pequena.

-Pansy…

Não o deixei completar. Grudei nossos lábios e rolei por cima dele, encaixando minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Beijei sua boca apaixonadamente, descendo para o pescoço e passando as mãos por todo seu corpo. Ele soltou alguns gemidos e sua respiração ficava cada vez mais pesada conforme meus toques tornavam-se mais ousados.

Eu queria estar no controle, mas ele não permitiu por muito mais tempo. Aproveitou o segundo que levei para jogar o lençol longe para pegar-me pela cintura e colocar minhas costas no chão. Foi a sua vez, então, de beijar _meu _pescoço e de _me_ fazer gemer. Porque cada toque dele, cada beijo, fazia com que uma corrente elétrica passasse por meu corpo, como se fossem a primeira vez. Eu adorava sentir a textura de seus lábios em minha pele. Eles eram molhados e quentes, causando-me arrepios incontroláveis. Vários momentos de nós dois, juntos, vieram à minha mente, apesar de eu não conseguia me concentrar em nenhum, porque o presente era intenso, e acabava com qualquer pensamento coerente que eu pudesse ter.

Vagarosamente, sabendo que aquilo me torturava, Harry desceu os beijos até meus seios descobertos. Minha pele era muito branca naquela região - tão branca que era possível ver as veias correndo por baixo dela – então seus lábios deixavam marcas roxas quando sugavam, e suas mãos ficavam marcadas quando me apertavam com força. Eu não me importava, contanto que sentisse aqueles toques provocantes regularmente. #_Precisava_ de Harry. Não podia negar.

Também lentamente, uma de suas mãos subiu por minha perna, deixando um rastro quente por onde passava. Fez movimentos circulares na parte interna da minha coxa, demorando uma eternidade para chegar à parte que realmente interessava. Quando seus dedos tocaram minha intimidade, meu corpo inteiro correspondeu ao toque. Gemi baixinho quando ele introduziu dois dedos em mim, fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem enquanto sua cabeça descia até o local.

Harry respirou pesadamente, seus dedos ainda dentro de mim enquanto a outra mão massageava meu seio direito. Mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando não gemer. Ele pareceu vacilar e sentir seu hálito contra minha parte sensível era demais para mim. Agarrei seus cabelos, afundando minhas mãos nos fios negros, e direcionei-o para onde queria, forçando-o a apertar seus lábios contra o local que eu mais sentia prazer. Xinguei baixinho quando ele riu, porque sabia que fez isso apenas para que eu ficasse mais irritada. Voltei a puxar seus cabelos, e ele resolveu ser rápido. Tirou os dedos da minha intimidade e espalmou as mãos nas minhas coxas, abrindo-as com entusiasmo. Então mergulhou a cabeça com vontade entre as minhas pernas, passando a língua por todo o espaço que conseguia alcançar, arrancando suspiros e gemidos mais altos da minha boca.

Senti seus lábios beijarem com paixão o ponto mais sensível de meu corpo, e sua língua entrava e saía de mim tão rápido que eu já perdia a conta de quantas vezes minhas cabeça girou naquele curto espaço de tempo. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pela minha perna, volta e meia juntando-se com a língua em movimentos circulares na região em que trabalhava. Quando achei que não ia aguentar mais, ele parou e olhou para mim com diversão. Lancei-lhe um olhar irritado, indignada por ele ter parado justo quando eu estava quase lá.

Harry abaixou a cabeça novamente, mas ao invés de voltar a me provocar, subiu os beijos pela minha barriga, lambendo meus seios e beijando entre eles, deu mordidas suaves no meu pescoço e voltou a beijar minha boca. Senti seus lábios _molhados_. Senti meu gosto em seus lábios. Minhas mãos desceram por suas costas, procurando pelo o que eu sentia pressionado contra minha coxa. Envolvi-o com minhas mãos pequenas, brincando com sua excitação. Eu também sabia torturar, e demorei-me apertando sua cabeça com o dedão e o indicador de uma mão, enquanto os dedos da outra mão corriam livremente por suas regiões mais sensíveis. Harry gemeu contra meus lábios, tirando minhas mãos dali para poder pressionar-se na minha entrada.

Agarrei com força seus cabelos quando me penetrou. Os lábios dele procuraram meu pescoço, beijando-me com nova fúria e paixão. Pude observar que suor já escorria por sua testa, e meus próprios cabelos se embolavam nos meus ombros. Devagar, ele se moveu dentro de mim, saindo e entrando em um ritmo suave. Sua língua dançava em meu pescoço, e eu suspirava a cada movimento que fazia. Suas mãos apertaram minhas coxas, puxando-as para cima para conseguir penetrar-me mais ao fundo.

E o ritmo começou a aumentar para cima e para baixo mais rápido mais intenso mais forte meus sentidos se misturando aos dele e eu já nem sabia mais meu nome porque as sensações eram muitas e eram muito boas, as mãos que agarravam os cabelos negros e arranhavam as costas nuas e fortes não me pertenciam mais, não era a minha boca que gemia e suspirava e gritava o nome dele, não foram minhas pernas que se enrolaram em volta do torso firme. Eu tampouco sabia de quem era o corpo que me causava aquelas sensações apertando meus seios beijando meu pescoço depois minha boca e descendo por meu colo e para cima para baixo mais forte, sentia-o entrar e sair de mim em um ritmo que nenhum dos dois podia controlar porque já nem éramos mais nós Era dois seres que sabiam que não tinham outro lugar mais _certo_ para estar.

Eu gritei o nome dele, bem alto, quando cheguei ao meu ápice. Meu corpo inteiro parecia em chamas, explodindo com a sensação que eu tanto gostava. _Com a sensação de ter sido atingida por um raio no meio de uma tempestade._ Não existia outro lugar no mundo que eu quisesse estar que não fosse ali, com Harry. Com o Superman.  
>Ele não demorou muito em derramar-se dentro de mim, jogando a cabeça para trás e rindo alucinado. Eu apenas olhei aquela visão que, para mim, era perfeita. Os olhos violetas brilhando de paixão e desejo, <em>por<em> mim, só _para _mim, era o maior prêmio que eu podia querer. Os cabelos negros se estabeleciam sem direção em volta de sua cabeça, os lábios estavam vermelhos e levemente inchados dos beijos, os óculos – que ele insistia em usar apenas para ter uma visão melhor do que fazíamos – tortos e quase caindo. Mesmo com todas essas _imperfeições_, era perfeito.  
>Harry deixou o corpo magro cair por cima do meu. Nossas respirações estavam pesadas e ambos estávamos ensopados de suor. Ele deixou a cabeça cair entre meus seios, tentando normalizar a respiração. Passei a mão em seus cabelos, e sabia que ele estava querendo o mesmo que eu. Apenas ficar ali, aproveitando a sensação de ter um ao outro. Sentindo-o me completar de todas as maneiras possíveis.<p>

Eu queria que ele ficasse dentro de mim para sempre, mas Harry não demorou em levantar a cabeça e rolar para o lado, deixando meu corpo desprotegido. Senti frio imediatamente, porque ele não estava mais ali. Olhei para o lado e o vi me observando, os olhos violetas intensos fixos em meu rosto.  
>-Sabe, Pansy, - Falou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo castanho que havia grudado na minha testa. – acho que te amo.<br>Deixei um sorriso mínimo surgir em meu rosto e me inclinei um pouco para lhe beijar suave e rapidamente_. _Apenas um roçar de lábios. Voltei a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando meus olhos e entregando-me ao cansaço.

**Up, up and away, away from me**

Os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram Hogwarts, entrando pela janela da sala de aula abandonada onde Harry e eu nos encontrávamos. Eu acordei, procurando por seu corpo quente, mas não o encontrei. Abri os olhos e percebi que Harry não estava ali. À princípio, me alarmei. Depois, dei de ombros. Talvez tivesse algo importante para fazer – sua vida não girava em torno de mim.

Foi só à noite, quando uma das garotas slytherin entrou correndo no meu quarto, dizendo que Dumbledore havia morrido, que compreendi que devia ter respondido que também o amava.

**Well it's alright**


	7. Capítulo 6

****Disclaimer:** **Se a pessoa que inventou esses personagens lesse isso, ia querer me matar pelo que fiz a eles aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's alright<strong>

_A tempestade estava cada vez pior. Várias árvores já estavam no chão e não se via um carro na rua. Ninguém se arriscaria a sair numa madrugada daquelas. Ninguém, a não ser Pansy Parkison. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se sentou na cama sem hesitar._

_Olhou a figura solitária de Blaise, que dormia numa poltrona ao lado da cama, e suspirou. Se pudesse, não o faria sofrer tanto, mas não tinha opção._

_Desceu da cama e deu alguns passos vacilantes em direção ao negro adormecido, apenas para checar se ele tinha a chave que ela lhe pedira mais cedo._

_O pequeno pedaço de metal estava apertado na mão dele, que segurava o objeto como se sua vida dependesse disso. Pansy abriu um sorriso triste, observando-o por mais alguns momentos antes de seguir para o banheiro._

_Jogou um pouco de água no rosto, escovou os dentes e prendeu os cabelos castanhos - que agora atingiam a metade das costas – num rabo de cavalo. Parecia que não se cuidava assim há anos, mesmo que soubesse que haviam sido apenas algumas semanas. Sorriu para seu reflexo no espelho, pensando que podia ser a última vez que o veria. Voltou ao quarto. Jogou uma jaqueta por cima do pijama e calçou um tênis. Rapidamente, escreveu algumas palavras num pedaço de pergaminho e deixou o recado em cima do travesseiro._

_Desceu silenciosamente as escadas da casa escura e deserta. Não podia, em hipótese alguma, acordar Blaise ou seus pais. Eles iriam dormir naquela noite, e poderiam se preocupar com ela nas próximas. Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta do hall vagarosamente. Vento e pingos de chuvas atingiram seu rosto e bagunçaram seu cabelo. Ela saiu rápido, fechando a porta atrás de si._

_A chuva ensopou rapidamente suas roupas quando saiu andando pelas ruas._

**You can all sleep sound tonight**  
><strong>I'm not crazy... or anything<strong>

Os dias que seguiram à morte de Dumbledore foram marcados pela tensão que havia no castelo. Quase ninguém deixava a Common room de sua respectiva casa, a não ser nos horários das refeições. Eu nem deixava meu quarto, e só saía para comer o almoço ou o café-da-manhã. Fiquei esse tempo todo sem receber notícias de Harry. Blaise também não falava comigo – ele estava chocado por ter sido um de seus amigos, Draco Malfoy, quem havia trazido os Death Eaters para dentro da Escola.

Assim, passei o tempo livre lendo livros aleatórios e tentando esquecer o que acontecia à minha volta. Não era tão difícil, visto que sempre fiz isso, mas sentia falta de Harry. De seus lábios contra a minha boca. De seu riso que, sem querer, me contagiava. De sua voz que implicava comigo. Merda, eu sabia que não devia pensar assim. Nunca podia esperar nada dele. Afinal, ele era um superman. Um herói.

**I can't stand to fly**

Um dia antes do funeral, estava tomando café-da-manhã quando chegou o Correio. Muitas corujas o Great Hall, mais do que o normal, já que os pais estavam preocupados com a segurança dos filhos na Escola. Meus pais haviam me mandado uma coruja dois dias antes, dizendo para que eu não fizesse nada – não havia com o que se preocupar. Por isso, eu não esperava mais nada, muito menos uma coruja da Escola, trazendo um rolo de pergaminho pela boca. Ela pousou ao lado do meu prato, e deixei que soltasse um pequeno rolo de pergarminho na minha mão. Apressadamente, desenrolei-o para ler a única palavra ali escrita: _Corujal._

Segui imediatamente as instruções. Sai correndo do Hall, cruzando os corredores desertos do castelo, subindo escadas. Quando abri a porta da torre que servia de Corujal, já sabia o que esperar. Ele estava de costas para mim, acariciando a mesma coruja branca que estivera momentos antes ao lado do meu prato.

-Harry! – Chamei baixinho e ele se virou. Seus olhos não continham a alegria que eu queria; apenas a dor e sofrimento que repudiava.

-Pansy.

Andou na minha direção, envolvendo-me em seus braços. Não era um abraço apaixonado, nem mesmo forte apenas reconfortante. Apenas para que tivéssemos um ao outro.

-Como você está? – Perguntei com a voz fraca.

Ele deu um passo para trás para me encarar, mas suas mãos não deixaram minha cintura, assim como meus braços não deixaram seus ombros.

-Pansy... – Suspirou. – Preste atenção.– Assenti, em dúvida. – Você não pode, de jeito nenhum, contar para alguém sobre a gente, certo? Ninguém pode saber sobre o que tivemos, sobre tudo que passamos.

Não saberia descrever com perfeição a expressão em seu rosto naquele momento. Ela estava séria e impassível, mas eu conseguia notar a ansiedade em me fazer entender, como se nossas vidas dependessem disso.

-E-eu... entendi, Harry. – Sussurrei.

Ele suspirou, desvencilhando-se de mim e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais.

-É importante, Pansy. – Seu olhar ficou distante, e duvidei de que já não estivesse mais comigo. - Para o seu bem...

Assenti novamente, mas não creio que ele tenha percebido. Ficou lá, olhando para o nada, imerso em pensamentos, e tudo o que pude fazer foi observar. Engraçado como o tempo com Harry parecia passar mais devagar, como se cada segundo valesse uma eternidade. Era sempre assim. Eu ficava o olhando, e nada no mundo parecia impedir que fizesse isso. Até que ele quebrasse o silêncio, e tudo voltasse ao normal – se é que algum dia tenha sido normal.

-Eu te amo.

Falei tão baixo, tão de repente, que duvidei que ele tivesse ouvido até que o olhar violeta se fixou no meu. Harry me puxou, grudando nossos lábios com tanta paixão que perdi o equilíbrio e teria caído se não estivesse segura em seus braços. O beijo foi mais súbito do que minhas palavras, mas nos deixamos perder demoradamente nele, aproveitando cada toque, cada suspiro, cada sensação.

**I'm not that naïve**

Nossos olhos se encontraram. Apenas isso. Apenas uma troca de olhares. Porque não tinha mais o que fazer. À minha volta, a maioria dos alunos deixava as lágrimas copiosas escorrerem por seus rostos, observando o túmulo que guardava os restos mortais de Albus Dumbledore. Harry e eu não chorávamos, tampouco nos comunicávamos. Foi apenas uma breve troca de olhares, dizendo mudamente tudo o que queríamos. Entendi que aquele era nosso fim, e não valia à pena lutar para que não fosse. Ele tinha seu próprio caminho a seguir a partir daquele momento. E eu iria deixá-lo seguir. Porque sabia que, no final, ele realmente seria o herói, e eu nem mesmo era a mocinha que deveria ser salva.

**Men weren't meant to ride**  
><strong>With clouds between their knees<strong>


	8. Capítulo 7

****Disclaimer:** **Se a pessoa que inventou esses personagens lesse isso, ia querer me matar pelo que fiz a eles aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>Men weren't meant to ride<strong>  
><strong>With clouds between their knees<strong>

Meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts foi um sonho tanto quanto minha infância. Não me importava com a Guerra que se desenrolava ao meu redor, dentro e fora do castelo. Não me importava com as pessoas que falavam comigo e as quais eu não ouvia. Só me importava com ele. O Superman tinha voltado, apenas para me ver. E eu só falava com ele, só via ele, só queria ele. Esperava ansiosa pelos dias de chuva, checando sempre o céu por alguma nuvem cinzenta. E, quando chovia, corria para os jardins para ver sua forma molhada e poder conversar _com alguém real_.

Não acredito em mim mesma quando penso em como o ano mais tenso do mundo bruxo passou praticamente despercebido. Meu mundo de dezessete anos foi exatamente igual ao meu de sete. Apenas pensamentos solitários e então conversas com o Superman. Apenas a solidão, eu mesma e, eventualmente, ele. É algo estranho de imaginar. Uma adulta, com sonhos tão infantis.

Essa monotonia durou até o fim do ano letivo, quando algo finalmente me despertou. O castelo estava agitado e alunos corriam por todo o lado e algo estava errado e eu não podia dizer o que era. Agarrei o braço da primeira garotinha que passou por mim e pedi (em tons não tão gentis) que me contasse o que estava acontecendo.

-E-estão fal-falando... – Ela mantinha um olhar um tanto apavorado. Talvez estivesse intimidada com meu jeito. – que Ha-Harry P-Potter está no c-castelo.

O choque da notícia foi tão grande que quase me esqueci de soltar o braço dela. Corri pelos corredores com mais urgência do que jamais havia feito, rumando eu não sabia para onde, procurando eu não sabia o quê. Só sei que fiz a coisa certa, pois o toque certo, que eu esperava, puxou-me para longe da multidão de alunos nervosos e agitados.

-Harry. – Murmurei ao sentir meu corpo ser pressionado pelo seu. Procurei pelos olhos violetas e vi ansiedade neles.

-Pansy. – Ele suspirou, mas percebi que um projeto de sorriso marcava seu rosto. Percebi também que ele havia mudado. Estava com cara de mais velho, mais maduro. Uma barba rala crescia desordenadamente elas feições antes lisas, e pequenas rugas haviam se formado em volta dos olhos. A Guerra alterara alguma coisa nele, ao contrário de mim. – Preciso te pedir uma coisa.

Não pude evitar sorrir. Afinal, ele estava _ali_, nos meus braços, novamente.

-Você sabe que farei.

Ele também sorriu. Um sorriso sincero e até feliz.

-Certo... – Explicou-me o que deveria fazer e, apesar de não ter entendido exatamente o porquê daquele plano, concordei. Parecia ser importante para ele, e isso era o suficiente. – Você me entendeu, né? É mesmo importante porque...

Beijei-o suavemente, um beijo leve e rápido.

-Boa sorte com o que quer que tenha que fazer. – Disse, sorrindo e me afastando dele.

Eu me virei, pronta para afastar a tapeçaria atrás da qual estávamos escondidos, mas ele segurou meu pulso e fui obrigada a olhar novamente o tom violeta.

-Eu te amo. – Afirmou, simplesmente.

Desejei ficar ali para sempre.

**I'm only a man in a silly red sheet**

O Great Hall estava mais agitado do que eu jamais vira antes. A maioria dos alunos usava capas por cima dos pijamas e conservava a expressão sonolenta de uma noite que deveria ser normal. Mas não era. Porque todos nós sabíamos: Harry Potter estava ali, o que significava que Voldemort viria atrás dele. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Eu estava sentada na mesa da Slytherin. Meus colegas camuflavam meus jeans e moletom, roupas muggle que eu usava para circular no castelo à noite, quando não deveria. Claro, eu nunca imaginava encontrar aquela multidão de alunos circulando comigo, tampouco o clima eminente de guerra que abalava o local.

Tentei me concentrar em cada rosto que via, apenas para passar o tempo – porque logo teria algo a fazer – e para não precisar olhar para o Harry. Sabia que ele estava lá, em algum ponto do outro lado do Hall. Conseguia sentir a presença dele, mas não queria realmente me dar conta dela. Depois daquele ano inteiro, sem nenhuma espécie de contato, aqueles segundos atrás da tapeçaria pareceram muito pouco. Havíamos voltado a ser estranhos.

Enquanto eu refletia sobre isso, sentia a presença dele andar ao longo da mesa da Gryffindor. Sentia os olhares nele, ouvia os murmúrios, mas tentava ignorar. Concentrei-me no que deveria esperar, e aquilo que ele me disse que vinha começou. A voz alta, fria e clara de Lord Voldemort ecoou pelas paredes da Escola. Ele dizia para entregarmos Harry Potter. E eu quis gritar, com toda a minha força, que não podia levá-lo, porque ele era um Superman. Seria infantil e estúpido, e foi bem diferente do que fiz. O que fiz, na verdade, foi ficar de pé no silêncio que se seguiu ao anúncio de Voldemort. Encontrei o olhar de Harry e ele fez um gesto mínimo com a cabeça, dizendo que aquele era o momento. Vacilei e quase não consegui tirar os olhos do garoto que evitava olhar segundos atrás. Foi meu amor por ele que me fez respirar fundo para dizer:

-Mas ele está ali! Potter está ali! Agarrem ele!*

Senti-me muito estúpida quando disse isso, principalmente porque meu braço estava estendido, apontando para _ele_, e tremendo sem razão aparente. Só piorou quando todos os demais ocupantes do local olharam fixamente para mim, a maioria levantando-se e apontando-me a varinha.

-Obrigada, Ms. Parkison. – Ouvi a voz de McGonagall, firme e seca. – Será a primeira a deixar o Hall com . Se os demais alunos de sua Casa puderem acompanhá-la...

Assim que ela disse isso, compreendi o que Harry realmente queria quando me pediu aquilo. Segundo ele, era apenas para oferecer uma distração, para que eu conseguisse gerar discussões entre os alunos e professores e, assim, ele poderia fazer o que precisava. Mas entendi, naquele momento, que ele queria apenas me afastar do castelo e sabia que a melhor maneira era se todos virassem contra mim.

Fiquei com o pé pregado no chão, olhando estarrecida para ele, que apenas exibia um sorriso triste. À minha volta, ouvi o barulho de cadeiras se arrastando e alunos se levantando, e alguém agarrou meu braço. Era Filch, encarando-me com a cara repulsiva e sarcástica de sempre. Eu não queria deixar o castelo, deixar o Superman para trás, mas entendi que, mesmo que implorasse para não ir, me levariam do mesmo jeito. Eu era uma ameaça ali, um motivo para a criação de caos.

Vi o brilho de vitória e esperança em um par de olhos violetas quando deixei o salão.

**Digging for kryptonite on this one way street**

Filch me arrastou por um corredor, em meio à multidão que eu já nem via. E não importava. Nada mais importava, porque sentia que aquele era o fim. O fim para mim. Talvez até mesmo o fim para Harry. O fim deveria ter sido um ano atrás, eu sabia disso, mas queria acreditar que ainda não acontecera.

O que faltara foi aquele episódio na tapeçaria, e o esquema dele para _salvar minha vida._ Ambos deixaram-me irritada. Terrivelmente irritada. Porque ele não precisava salvar a minha vida. Ele não precisava ser o Superman sempre. Não para mim.

Parei de andar. Senti um puxão no braço, mas ignorei isso também. Porque acabara de perceber uma coisa. Harry sempre salvara a minha vida. Ele era meu Superman. Somente para mim.

_-Superman? Mas esse não é o seu nome._

_-Pode não ser o meu nome, mas é o que eu significo para você, Pansy._

Puxei o braço com força e corri. Ouvi Filch gritando pelo meu nome, chamando-me, correndo atrás de mim. Mas fui mais rápida, e mais ágil. Desviei-me da confusão de gente que atrapalhava meu caminho, passei por passagens secretas, subi escadas, desci escadas, e cheguei na tapeçaria que estivera com Harry. Apoiei-me na parede, tentando respirar. Não era o melhor esconderijo, mas era o lugar que eu queria estar. O perfurme dele ainda estava no ar, a essência dele ainda estava ali.

E, no chão, um pedaço de pergarminho dobrado, que logo estava na minha mão, logo aberto, logo sendo lido e relido.

_Kriptonita. __  
><em>_Eu sabia que você voltaria, mas preciso que vá. Sei que não se importa com a própria segurança, mas eu me importo. Não entende? Você é meu ponto fraco, kriptonita. E é você a quem eu quero segura. Tenha isso em mente. __  
><em>_Superman._

**Only a man in a funny red sheet**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> A Gramática está incorreta, mas copiei do livro, ok? Tentei manter esse momento o mais canon possível.


	9. Capítulo 8

****Disclaimer:** **Se a pessoa que inventou esses personagens lesse isso, ia querer me matar pelo que fiz a eles aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>Only a man in a funny red sheet<strong>

Se alguém um dia me perguntar onde estive durante a Batalha Final, em Hogwarts, vou dizer que não sei. Porque a verdade é que eu não estava lá, e era lá que eu deveria estar. Eu deixei Filch me encontrar. Deixei-o me arrastar para fora daquela tapeçaria. Deixei-o me puxar pelo corredor repleto de gente, e por uma porta, e por um buraco, um quadro, um bar, um quarto escuro, com vários alunos, uma chave do portal e eu estava em casa, sendo abraçada por minha mãe e amparada por Blaise.

-Graças a Deus, você está bem. – Olhei para seu rosto preocupado com a minha expressão inexpressiva de sempre, e tudo o que eu quis dizer-lhe era que Deus não existe*. Porque se existisse, eu estaria com _ele_ naquele momento.

**Looking for special things inside of me**

-Pansy?

Blaise entrou silenciosamente no meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Desviei meu olhar da janela para olhá-lo. Ele parecia abatido e cansado.

-Sim? – Perguntei, com a voz fraca.

-O Lord das Trevas, ele... – Hesitou, engolindo em seco. – Ele venceu a Guerra.

Não faço ideia de qual era a expressão no meu rosto naquele momento, mas sei que não era uma expressão muito marcante, ou diferente do normal.

-E Potter? – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

Blaise suspirou.

-Está morto.

Assenti e voltei a olhar a chuva que batia na janela, deixando que lágrimas escorressem livremente por meu rosto.

Chovia desde que o dia amanhecera, e ficava pior a cada segundo.

**I'm only a man in a funny red sheet**

A chuva não parou por semanas, e eu gostava disso, pois, enquanto chovesse, ele viria me visitar. Enquanto chovesse, tê-lo-ia ali comigo, conversando, me abraçando, me dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, que estaríamos juntos para sempre. E isso era o melhor que poderia pedir. Apenas eu e o Superman, para sempre. Eu queria ficar o resto da minha vida ali, olhando no fundo dos olhos violetas e sabendo que tudo estava bem. Simplesmente porque estávamos juntos.

**I'm only a man looking for a dream**

Harry sempre sonhou com um mundo que nunca existiria. Um mundo melhor, sem Voldemort, ou magia das Trevas, ou Death Eaters, ou qualquer uma dessas coisas. No fundo, ele sabia que isso não era possível. Que era apenas um sonho, que nunca viraria realidade. Nós dois, juntos? Nunca existimos. Tudo não passou de um sonho meu. Um sonho que nunca se tornou realidade, a não ser em minhas próprias fantasias. E foi o suficiente para mim? Não, não foi.

Eu queria ter o Superman para sempre, mesmo que ele não fosse um herói.

Ele foi apenas um garoto, que pegou o caminho errado e destruiu sua própria vida e as vidas de todos que amava. Inclusive a minha. Mas ele nunca quis isso, ele _quis_ ser o Superman.

Mas eu, eu _quero_ o superman para sempre. E só há uma maneira de tê-lo. Juntando-me a ele. Ao Superman.

**I'm only a man in a funny red sheet**

_Blaise acordou assustado com o som de um trovão alto. O quarto foi momentaneamente iluminado por um relâmpago, dando a ele uma visão clara da cama desocupada. Preocupado, levantou-se e remexeu as cobertas, pensando em onde Pansy poderia ter ido. Estava para ir procurar no restante da casa, mas encontrou um pedaço de pergaminho em cima do travesseiro._

Embaixo da minha cama. Desculpe.

_O negro franziu a testa para a mensagem curta e estranha, mas não perdeu tempo e abaixou-se, analisando o fundo empoeirado da cama e encontrando apenas um caderno de capa de couro preta. Um cadeado unia a capa à contra-capa, selando seu conteúdo. Blaise suspirou e usou a chave em sua mão para abrir a fechadura. Ele contemplou as páginas preenchidas pela tinta preta da pena, surpreso._

Não tem como explicar o motivo para um pequeno fato acontecer sem explicar a história inteira, primeiro. E, no meu caso, terei que explicar praticamente a minha vida inteira. Vou poder registrar aqui todos os momentos íntimos da minha infância, da minha mente e até mesmo momentos íntimos com o Superman. Apenas para que a memória dele não se apague. Nem a minha.  
>Porque não foi fácil ser eu.<p>

**And it's not easy**

_E ela andou e andou pela noite, deixando que a chuva molhasse seus cabelos e escorresse por suas costas, ensopando suas roupas. Era uma sensação tão boa, aquela de estar sozinha na noite. Sozinha. Como sempre esteve e sempre estaria. E para sempre gostaria de estar._

_Parou apenas quando chegou numa ponte. Não sabia o nome dela, muito menos onde ficava, mas, ao contemplar o rio revolto lá embaixo, soube que era o lugar perfeito. A ponte era baixa, e o rio era fundo. Não havia muitas chances de morrer se pulasse de lá. Porém havia uma grande chance de um raio cair no rio._

_E ela ficaria sozinha. Para sempre, porque sabia que nem mesmo o Superman iria querê-la depois disso._

**It's not easy to be me**

* * *

><p><strong><em>* <em>**Sou ateia, mas não quis, de maneira nenhuma, ofender a religião aqui, ok? Acima de tudo, respeito a crença alheia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Quem já leu a fic no Chall, sabe que ela terminava aqui. Porém, escrevi um epílogo, que vai dar uma noção completamente diferente para a história e um final que imagino ser inusitado.

Obrigada pelas reviews até aqui! :)


	10. Epílogo

****Disclaimer:** **Se a pessoa que inventou esses personagens lesse isso, ia querer me matar pelo que fiz a eles aqui.

* * *

><p><em>Viver é a coisa mais rara do mundo. A maioria das pessoas apenas existe.<em>

**EPÍLOGO**

Se ela pudesse ter escolhido, obviamente escolheria que estivesse chovendo. Mas não estava. Pelo contrário, o céu estava azul e o calor agradável, quebrado apenas por um vento suave que arrastava as últimas folhas de outono secas pela grama. Ao redor do túmulo cinzento, estavam apenas três pessoas. Seu pai, sua mãe e Blaise. Ela não tivera mais ninguém.

Os três encaravam a nova cama de Pansy. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da mãe, preocupação estava estampada na face do pai, e Blaise apenas se concentrava em manter os olhos secos. Ninguém dizia nada. Não havia nada a dizer.

O pai, enfim, decidiu que já haviam ficado ali por tempo suficiente. Ergueu a varinha com a mão trêmula, murmurando um feitiço. O túmulo desapareceu, enterrado nas profundezas da terra. Em seu lugar, ficou apenas uma lápide simples, que estampava o nome da morta. Estava decorada com um único ramo de amor-perfeito.*

Uma figura silenciosa entrou no cemitério, caminhando calmamente até a pequena família. Parou ao lado deles, observando a lápide por alguns segundos, antes de se virar para Blaise.

-Eu li - Harry Potter disse, estendendo um caderno de couro ao outro, a cabeça baixa. - Eu... sinto muito.

Blaise suspirou.

-Não sinta. Não foi culpa sua.

A Sra. Parkinson deu um passo à frente.

-Ha-Harry Potter? - ao aceno positivo dele, ela continuou. - Desculpe-me por tê-lo feito passar por isso - ela indicou o diário. - Nós tentamos de tudo, mas ela... Pansy nunca...

Ela voltou a chorar, abraçando o marido.

-Tudo bem - Harry disse, sem jeito. - Eu é que tenho que me desculpar... se eu soubesse, poderia ter evitado alguma coisa.

-Não creio, Potter - Blaise falou, cansado. - Entenda, Pansy nunca viu você por quem você é. Ela sempre viu o "Superman", alguém que existia na cabeça dela. Eu tentei ajudá-la, mas ela não queria ajuda.

-Ou talvez ela quisesse ajuda - o herói completou, pensativo. - Do Superman.

**It's not easy to be me**

**FIM**

* * *

><p>*Para quem não sabe, Pansy significa "amor-perfeito" em inglês.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Finalmente, o epílogo! Não é grandes coisas, eu tinha planos melhores e mais complexos para ele, mas acabei me decidindo por manter no simples mesmo. Acho que seguiu melhor o estilo da fic.

Bom, a frase no início é do Oscar Wilde, 'tá? Ela está ali para dar um ar ainda mais melancólico para o final, mas talvez tenha ficado pessimista demais.

Enfim, quero agradecer a todos que favoritaram, colocaram no alerta e, especialmente, aos deixaram reviews, que me incentivaram a todo momento. Obrigada mesmo, gente, e espero vê-los por aí! :)


End file.
